To die would be an awfully big adventure
by LibraLoki
Summary: Summary: His name was Harry 'just Harry' James Potter as his father named him, then he was freak, later The Pan like his mother before him, then the boy who lived, in FTL he become Killian Jones Evans later Captain Killian 'Strife' Jones, with a vow of vengeance he become Captain Hook.
1. Chapter 1

**To die would be an awfully big adventure**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter or any other copyrighted material I may refer to.**

**AN: Warnings: I'm English, dyslexic; have trouble comprehending sequencing events in the right order, have to read a paragraph several times to understand it (can't fill a form to save my life without help and with stories hope I get the general plot and fill the gaps best I can) for the same reason as this I write in a long steam of words and use spell check extensively but can't always be sure correctly and won't notice something is wrong unless spell check flags it and a bunch of other issues that may come across.**

**Also updates rare (this tiny little bit three weeks and major headaches) and while trying to make improvements and appreciate been pointed out where can make improvements everything is unbeted and will likely stay that way for personal reasons.**

**Summary: His name was Harry 'just Harry' James Potter as his father named him, then he was freak, later The Pan like his mother before him, then the boy who lived, in FTL he become Killian Jones Evans later Captain Killian 'Strife' Jones, with a vow of vengeance he become Captain Hook,**

* * *

No-one knew the origins and childhood of Lily Evans most believed she was born to Violet and Kevin Evans little sister to Petunia parents born in England with both sets of grandparents originally from southern Ireland before that she spent her childhood in Spinsters End, school years at an exclusive boarding school in Scotland married and moved to Godric's Hollow in Wales where she had her son and died.

Truth is there was not a person alive in any of the worlds who could tell you her origins even the original lost boys would be unable to tell you, she was in Neverland long before they came.

Some believed that she was the first abandoned child and she was as much a part of Neverland as the Ocean that was so blue it was hard to know where it met the sky and the mountains seemed if stood atop of the star seemed almost close enough reach out and puck from the sky. And as part of the trap of forgetting

One day three brothers came to Neverland using magic to force a path through one of the more treacherous routes full of danger strange creatures and an uncrossable river they were older than any other to come to Neverland from the outside

The oldest brother loved adventure as boastful and arrogant as any Lost Boy. So impressed by his adventures Lily gave him a gift worthy of an adventure like she did for any Lost Boy but instead of the usual large daggers for swords or sling shots she took a branch from the tree at the heart of the Neverforsest and fashioned it into the shape of the wand he already yielded.

The middle brother talked of sadness and the loss of his love. She did not understand death but she knew when someone had been abandoned and with the nativity of a child she plucked a stone from a pond she used as a looking glass across all worlds that would let him summon his love to him.

The youngest brother was not much more than a child himself he told her of strange things she knew nothing of, of Home of Mother and how he wanted to be Father someday it was all very strange to her. She gave him something special her favourite cloak made of shadows from Neverland that meant he could always find Neverland even when it wasn't looking for him.

In what was a first then for Neverland the brothers left the memories of their visited fade from all minds apart from hers.

A thousand years or a single day after they had left for home she followed them leaving Neverland, she wanted to grow up to fall in love become a mother to experience of the sorrows and joys life had to offer.

While none knew her origin there was one there for her end

"It's him take Harry and run!"

Running to her son's nursery feeling multiple wards come down around the house to prevent escape she held her son close.

"A life for a life an even trade, a shattered promise like the laugh that created the first fairies and true loves kiss, be safe my son."

* * *

**AN: Should try to make something of or stop now?**

**Just a side-note Thank You to those who reviewed 'His Mercy'**


	2. Chapter 2

**To die would be an awfully big adventure**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time, Harry Potter or any other copyrighted material I may refer to.**

**Warnings in first chapter, if there are more will remain short and odds are become out of order time wise.**

* * *

_"Come on Tuny lets go play"_

_"But where is Neverland?"_

_"Anywhere nowhere every moment in time and none it's the second star to the right and straight on until morning."_

Petunia remembered a time when Lily wasn't there, her parents, her always busy but loving parents, had forgotten but she never did, not completely. She vaguely remembered looking down on towns full of twinkling lights, running through dense forests and she was still scared of shadows and secrets then one day Lily stayed instead of taking her. At first she was an imagery friend then her mother would ask if she was staying for dinner then her father placed a spare bed in his office an extra setting at dinner, two Miss Evans during role call at school until it was like she was always there.

She sometimes wondered if that Snape boy remembered.

"The freak is in the cupboard again," her husband voice pulling her out of her reminiscing.

"I'll go get him out,"

"Don't know why we should put up with it, in my day anything unacceptable my old man took his belt to me and I turned out fine."

"If he's like Lily it'll just make it worse if he's hurt in anyway the best thing we can do is make him grow up faster and keep him physically worn out."

"Well I guess you know best Pet."

* * *

"Boy what are you doing under the stairs? Were you in there all night?"

"Sowwy Aunty I'm hiding"

"From what?"

"The Shadow"

She froze a brief flicker of a memory of narrow white lights on a unnatural darkness, then it was gone.

"What are you babbling about boy!?"

"The Shadow out the window it says it knew Mummy and want to take me way."

"Fine if you want to stay in the cupboard then it'll be your room from now on so you'll have to clear and clean out your current room and anything that doesn't fit in here will have to be gotten rid of." Not expecting the boy to call her bluff they didn't buy the boy a lot of stuff but still-.

"That's fine Aunty," running past her.

Before the day was out the room was more barren than the guest room used by Marge, the one she scrubbed the carpet and half the walls after the blasted dogs had been at it.

* * *

**AN: So ugly yes, that aside good or bad?**


End file.
